


Сделка

by R2R



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Николас Раш загадочным образом попадает в замок Румпельштильцхена. А оттуда не очень-то уйдёшь, не заключив с хозяином сделку.<br/>Nicholas Rush suddenly finds himself in Rumplestiltskin's castle and has to make a deal in order to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на драббл-фест по "Once upon a time" (http://storybrooke.diary.ru/p174463380.htm), заявка 2.46

Что ожидает увидеть человек, очнувшийся после обморока?  
  
Больничную палату. Собственную комнату. Деловитых медбратьев со "скорой", а то и саму "скорую", вид изнутри.  
  
Гораздо менее приятно, но всё же ожидаемо - больничный коридор, потолок операционной, грязный переулок, полицейский участок...  
  
Николас Раш был ещё менее требователен к окружающей реальности. Он ничуть не удивился бы, увидев свою каюту на "Судьбе". Или медицинский отсек на "Судьбе". Или зал управления. Или зал с креслом. Любое помещение на корабле, в общем-то, годилось, чтобы прийти в сознание. Вооружённых люшианцев рядом не было, и прекрасно. Со всеми остальными неприятностями на "Судьбе" доктор Раш готов был справиться.  
  
Его список нежелательных локаций для пробуждения дополняли: чужая планета; корабль инопланетян, вид изнутри; бак с водой на корабле инопланетян, вид изнутри; операционный стол, особенно если рядом стоит перепуганная Хлоя со скальпелем; открытый космос в любом его виде.  
  
Вот только место, где он очнулся, не было одним из перечисленных и не поддавалось каталогизации. Больше всего оно было похоже на крайне неухоженный дворец.  
  
Оставались совершенно неутешительные варианты.  
Галлюциногены.  
Симуляция искусственной реальности.  
Больница для умалишённых.  
  
Следует отметить, что во дворце доктор Раш был не один. На него во все глаза пялилось существо условно гуманоидного вида. Выражение лица у существа было трудноописуемое - будто оно только что получило большой сюрприз и не очень представляет, что с ним теперь делать.

А ещё оно смутно кого-то напоминало. И не хотелось даже думать, кого.  
  
Существо протянуло к Рашу верхнюю конечность - пятипалую, покрытую золотистой чешуёй, - и потрогало его рукав. Потом ухватило за край жилетки и потёрло ткань между пальцев. Слегка подёргало Раша за волосы. Поцокало языком.  
  
\- Тц-тц. Поверить не могу.  
  
\- Ты знаешь английский?  
  
Увы, это не позволяло исключить ни галлюцинации, ни симуляцию, ни ассоциативный допрос через нейроинтерфейс.  
  
\- Конечно, дорогуша, - откликнулось существо. - А ты, наверное, хочешь узнать, кто я?  
  
\- На самом деле, я гораздо больше хочу узнать, где я и как мне вернуться обратно.  
  
Общение с внеземными формами жизни не входило в число любимых занятий доктора Раша.

Тратить время на обмен любезностями с галлюцинацией он тем более не собирался. Его опыт знакомства с психоактивными веществами инопланетного происхождения подсказывал, что главное - как можно скорее найти ТиДжей и сдаться ей. Пусть разбирается, это её работа.  
  
Единственный расклад, при котором имело смысл что-то выяснять у существа, был тот, где он подключен через нейроинтерфейс и видит управляемый сон.  
  
\- Ты у меня в гостях, дорогуша.  
  
\- Ну конечно.  
  
\- Вернуться обратно... - существо прошлось по залу, резко развернулось, наставило на "гостя" узловатый палец с острым когтем. - Не так быстро. Сначала ты должен кое-что сделать.  
  
Раш, держась за голову, сел - из лежачего положения осматривать помещение было неудобно - и посмотрел по сторонам.  
  
Куда бы он ни угодил на сей раз, реальный мир не имел к этому интерьеру никакого отношения. Средневековый замок с уклоном в Голливуд. Кино. Для мультфильма, пожалуй, слишком реалистично.  
  
\- И что я должен, по-твоему, сделать? - спросил он, исключительно для поддержания разговора. Компьютеры "Судьбы" могли и сами поддерживать линейное развитие интерактивного алгоритма, но было проще, если пользователь соглашался действовать по их правилам.  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне кое-что рассказал, - почти пропело существо. - Поделился тем, что знаешь.  
  
\- О нет, - Раш обхватил голову руками и изо всех сил пожелал существу сдохнуть в муках.  
Всё-таки это накаи, которым не терпится вытянуть из него через нейроинтерфейс коды доступа к "Судьбе".  
  
\- Э-э, дорогуша. Так дела не делаются. Я что-то даю тебе, ты что-то должен дать мне.  
  
Существо извлекло из рукава короткую указку, задумчиво похлопало себя по ладони, выбив облачко золотой пыли и несколько небольших радуг. Крутнулось на месте и уставилось на Раша с выражением глубокой сосредоточенности, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
  
Уже через три секунды оно свою задумчивость утратило, хихикнуло и сделало брови домиком. Но Рашу хватило. Он понял, откуда ему знакомо лицо существа.  
  
\- Ты - моя проекция в этом мире.  
  
\- М-м. Должно быть, так, дорогуша.  
  
\- И что я здесь делаю? Ты знаешь, как я сюда попал?  
  
\- О, разумеется, я знаю. Я тебя призвал. Отличное заклинание, - существо изобразило воздушный поцелуй, почему-то в сторону стоящего в зале занавешенного зеркала. - И ведь получилось! С первого раза! С наипервейшей попытки!  
  
\- И зачем ты меня призвал? - продолжил Раш сквозь головную боль, которую у него вызывал замок вместе с его обитателем.

Симптомы начинающейся мигрени были вернейшим признаком того, что нейроинтерфейс слишком перегружает мозг. Нужно было как-то выбираться, тем более что на этот раз было непонятно, кто и зачем вообще запустил симуляцию.  
  
\- Я же сказал, - протянуло существо разочарованно. - Ты должен мне помочь. Видишь ли, ты - это я.  
  
\- Это я уже понял.  
  
\- Да? Прекрасно. Значит, у меня всё получится. Ита-а-ак. Ты согласен?  
  
\- Я ещё не слышал твоих условий, - Раш наконец-то добрался до той части алгоритма, которая должна была вывести его наружу, и не собирался позволить ей себя заболтать.  
  
\- Ты помогаешь мне. Я помогаю тебе. Мы квиты. Нравится?  
  
\- Недостаточно конкретно. В чём должна состоять моя помощь?  
  
Существо нахмурилось, скрестило руки на груди и неохотно созналось:  
  
\- Мне нужно знать кое-что о будущем. Там, куда сам я заглянуть не могу.  
  
\- А я тут при чём? Если нужен провидец, ты не по адресу.  
  
\- Моё будущее - это твоё прошлое. Я - это ты, только раньше.  
  
\- Вот это вряд ли, - сказал Раш. - Будь ты моим прошлым, я бы это помнил, тебе не кажется?  
  
\- В этом-то весь и фокус! Проклятие отнимет память. Всё сходится! Ты и не должен помнить, что был когда-то мной. Главное - я знаю, что когда-то стану тобой.  
  
Спорить с этим означало бы зря тратить время, которое было и так ограничено.  
Обморок - куда ни шло, а вот впасть в кому доктор Раш категорически не хотел. Но подозревал, что именно туда его и приведут длительные дискуссии с конструктами собственного подсознания.  
  
\- Выкладывай, что ты хочешь знать.  
  
\- Кем станут Королева, Белоснежка, Прекрасный Принц, Золушка, Красная Шапочка, - существо задумалось, загибая пальцы.  
  
\- Снежная Королева, - подсказал Раш. - Кот в сапогах.  
  
\- Да, да, - с энтузиазмом подтвердило существо. - Ещё можно Людоеда, Мальчика-с-Пальчик, Храброго Портного...  
  
Оно в ожидании уставилось на Раша.  
  
Тот уже собирался было сказать "понятия не имею". Но слишком уж хищное выражение промелькнуло на лице двойника. Поэтому Раш сказал:  
  
\- Понятно. Итак, я рассказываю тебе то, что знаю.  
  
\- Всё, что знаешь, дорогуша.  
  
\- Вряд ли. "Всё" может затянуться не на один час. А мне нужно попасть обратно. И чем скорее, тем лучше.  
  
Существо, задумавшись, пристально смотрело в потолок. Потом решило:  
  
\- Договорились. Ты рассказываешь всё, что о них вспомнишь, честно и подробно, в течение трёх часов...  
  
\- Одного часа. И ни минутой дольше.  
  
На самом деле, Раш предполагал, что хватит и двадцати секунд, но извещать собеседника заранее об этом вовсе не собирался.  
  
\- Что ж, даже часа должно хватить, - наконец согласилось существо. - Начнём?  
  
\- Не торопись. Теперь встречные условия. Ты должен вернуть меня обратно, в тот момент, когда забрал, никто не должен заметить моё отсутствие...  
  
Мало кто мог сравниться с доктором Рашем, когда дело касалось формулирования заковыристых граничных условий.  
  
Двойник умилённо слушал и временами даже конспектировал, сотворив себе из воздуха свиток и перо с чернильницей.  
  
Наконец Раш замолчал, переводя дух.  
  
\- Это всё? - уточнило существо.  
  
\- Пожалуй, да. Теперь нужно это всё оформить в письменном виде...  
  
\- Готово, - существо с полупоклоном протянуло ему пергамент.  
  
\- ...перечитать и уточнить, - Раш полез в карман за очками.  
  
Он нисколько не удивился, что на длинном свитке чудесным образом оказался запечатлён весь текст его условий. В конце концов, свиток создали глубинные слои его собственного разума.  
Подсознание определённо издевалось над ним, если судить по величине шрифта в договоре. Сам текст - куда ни шло, а вот крохотные буквы в примечаниях были едва различимы даже в очках.  
Голова разболелась ещё сильнее. Пора было отсюда выбираться.  
  
\- Итак, - сказало существо торжественно, как только гость дочитал всё, включая примечания и сноски, и подтвердил, что со всем согласен. - Подписываем?  
  
\- Подписываем, - махнул рукой Раш.  
  
Он оставил свою подпись. Обитатель замка нацарапал что-то неразборчивое и длинное, потом дунул на пергамент - буквы засветились сами собой, по стенам и потолку замка пробежали яркие лучи, и договор исчез.  
  
\- Готово. А теперь рассказывай.  
  
\- Хорошо. Много времени это не займёт, предупреждаю.  
  
\- У нас есть час. Начинай, не тяни.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, кем они станут, - совершенно искренне сказал Раш. - Это всё?  
  
Существо заморгало. Нацелило на него свою указку. Убрало. Несколько раз сжало и разжало кулаки. Потом сладким голосом поинтересовалось:  
  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я один раз тебя сюда вызвал, вызову и ещё... дорогуша?  
  
Раш пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я выполнил свою часть сделки.  
  
\- Ты не выполнил свою часть сделки. Ты думаешь, что ловко обошёл меня со своей частью сделки!  
  
\- Что если и так? Формально условие выполнено.  
  
\- Николас, - сказало существо неожиданно серьёзно. - Не забывай, что ты - это я. Я, конечно, могу отправить тебя назад прямо сейчас. Формально - ты выиграл. Поздравляю. Но в наших общих интересах, чтобы ты рассказал мне о них как можно больше. Понимаешь?  
  
Раш пожал плечами:  
  
\- Дело в том, что я действительно ничего о них не знаю.  
  
\- Ты не лжёшь, - сказало существо. - Я это вижу. Но разве ты ещё не понял? Здесь и сейчас это волшебные создания, а в будущем - люди, которые тебя окружают. Проклятие удерживает вас вместе, ваши судьбы связаны. Ты можешь не знать, кто из них кто, но ты можешь рассказать мне о них, как можно полнее, а я разберусь, кто кем станет.  
  
Буквы договора проступили на всём вокруг, будто свиток и мир переплелись воедино. Раш закрыл глаза, но светящиеся буквы никуда не делись.  
  
\- Один час, - напомнило существо. - И это нужно нам обоим.  
  
Раш помахал ладонью перед глазами.  
  
\- Хорошо. Согласен. Расскажу. Убери это. И ты сам будешь выяснять, кто есть кто.  
  
\- О, разумеется, - откликнулся его двойник.  
  
И ещё ровно час Николас Раш рассказывал всё, что помнил, про Илая, Хлою, Камиллу, ТиДжей, сержанта Грира, Лизу Парк, полковника Янга, Адама Броуди, Мэтью Скотта и прочих обитателей "Судьбы".  
  
А потом он пришёл в себя. В своей каюте. На корабле.  
  
\- Очнулись? - неласково поинтересовался сидящий рядом Илай. - Сейчас ТиДжей позову.  
  
\- Не надо.  
  
\- Ага, "не надо", и она потом мне голову открутит.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Это у вас надо спрашивать, что случилось.  
  
\- Что-то вроде сна наяву. Симуляция, образы... - Раш приподнялся на локте. - Что с системами корабля?  
  
\- Работают как часы, - Илай для иллюстрации развернул к Рашу экран своего лаптопа. - Странно даже.  
  
\- Да. Странно.  
  
\- Вы вырубились, и Волкер нашёл вас в коридоре. ТиДжей говорит, типичный голодный обморок. Низкий уровень глюкозы, все дела.  
  
\- А ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Вытянул короткую соломинку, - объяснил Илай. - Дежурю.  
  
\- Можешь идти, - сказал Раш, даже не стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало сколько-нибудь дружелюбно. - Уверен, у тебя куча дел.  
  
\- Точно. Правильно. Всегда пожалуйста. Ещё соберётесь в обморок упасть - обращайтесь.  
  
Он ушёл, и Раш потянулся за блокнотом. Ему нужно было кое-что проверить, пока не пришла ТиДжей и не завела волынку про регулярный приём пищи и разумный режим нагрузок.  
  
Через минуту Раш отложил блокнот, очки, лёг и уставился в потолок. Он видел всё вокруг очень чётко, как не видел уже давно. Может быть, как никогда раньше. И вблизи, и вдали.  
Что ж. Делать выводы было слишком рано. Нужно потом ещё раз всё проверить...  
  
А в это время - или не в это, но определённо в какое-то время - в одной волшебной стране один чародей удобно устроился на широком подоконнике в своём замке.  
Рядом с ним стояла тарелка с яблоками, и время от времени в раскрытое окно вылетал очередной огрызок.  
  
В воздухе перед чародеем висела большая книга, её страницы перелистывались сами собой.  
  
На обложке книги был нарисован идущий под всеми парусами корабль в ночном море. На корме корабля виднелась табличка с надписью "Судьба".


End file.
